Second Chance At Love
by Jealousyisthegreeneyedmonster1
Summary: Santana's life was perfect, She had her Wife Brittany the love of life and their teenage Daugther Myca but after an a car accident causes Brittany to die and Myca to be injured. She doesnt think she can find love again until she rans into a familiar face
1. Prologue

I am sitting at home enjoying a nice up of my favourite red wine, waiting for Brittany and Myca to get from the dance studio when I hear a knock at the door which is strange for this time of night. I put my glass down and head to the door, when I open it I see two police officers standing there.

"Officers, Can I help you?" I ask slowly

"Are you Dr Santana Lopez-Pierce?" One of them asks

"Yes, that is me…What is this about?" I ask nervously

"May we come in?" The female officer asks

"Sure" I say opening the door wider and letting them in

"I am sorry, if I am being rude but what are you doing here? Have I done something wrong?" I ask once they get inside.

"No you haven't, done anything wrong. We are here about your Wife and daughter" the female officer says

"What happened are they okay?" I ask frantically

"They were in an accident, they are both in a critical condition and they were rushed to hospital… We are so sorry Mrs Lopez-Pierce" The female one says

"An accident? How?" I ask not quite understanding

"They were hit by a vehicle being pursued by police and the driver died on impact but your Wife and daughter were lucky and survived the impact but the injuries the suffered are life threatening" The other officer says

"I need to go, I need to get to the hospital" I say getting up and looking for my things

"Of course, we will let ourselves out. Once again we are so sorry" The female officer says before they leave.

Within a few minutes I am racing to the hospital, going nearly 40miles over the speed limit but I don't care. I pull into the hospital car park and frantically search for an empty parking space and surprisingly there are quite a few. I pull into the closet one before grabbing my purse and jumping out of the car, I quickly lock it before I sprint into the emergency room. I head to the front desk where I see a middle age woman who I recognise as Diane reading a Vogue magazine.

"Diane, have Brittany and Myca been brought in yet?" I say trying to catch my breath

"Dr Lopez-pierce?" She says putting down her magazine

"They are in rooms 6 and 7, go down the hall and turn left, they should be right there" Diane says with a small smile.

"Thank you so much" I say before taking off down the Hall.

I am running/walking down the hall, I quickly take the left and straight away I see my daughter Myca laying in a hospital bed unconscious, I look around where I see Brittany and she is in the exact same state. I walk into Brittany's room and sit down next her bed before grabbing her hand. I stand up after a few minutes and pull out my phone calling Quinn.

After a few rings, she answers

"_Hey S, what's going on?" _Quinn asks

"Quinn, I need you" Is all I can say before I burst into tears

"_S, what's happened?" _Quinn asks

"Brittany and Myca have been in accident" I barely manage to say

_"I will be there in 10mins"_ Quinn says before hanging up

I put my phone away before falling to the floor outside Myca's room with tears running down my face and I sit there until I hear someone call my name.

"Oh my god, Santana" I hear Quinn says before she sits next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't know if they are even going to wake up, what kinda of doctor doesn't know if someone is going to wake up or not" I sob out

"Santana, they are going to wake up… You know Brittany wouldn't leave you if she had a choice and Myca, she is too stubborn to go without a fight" Quinn says rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"I know but they are in a critical condition… that means that there is good chance they won't make it" I say to her

"They are going to make it" she says before standing up and pulling me up with her

"Santana, they will make it" Quinn says again but this time I believe it…

I shouldn't have, and as to why I did I have no clue.

I am doctor, I knew what was going to happen even if I didn't want to believe it…


	2. Chapter 1

**Myca P.O.V**

I slowly open my even though I know full well, that today is going to be the hardest of my life. I would rather go through that car crash again if I meant I could change what today is.

"Myca, are you awake honey?" I hear my Mum say from behind my bedroom door.

"Yeah, I am awake Mum" I say whilst rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"We have to go in an hour… So yeah" I hear her say followed by a small sob

"I am just going to jump into the shower and then I will be down" I say flipping my leg over the side of my bed before grabbing my water-proof prosthetic leg and putting it on.

I stand up and head to the bathroom, I look in mirror to see and all I can see is my Ma staring back at me in my reflection, I shake my head to get rid of that image and when I open my eyes again I notice that I have bags under my eyes again. I shake my head again before walking over and turning on the shower. I wait a few minutes before jumping in, I quickly wash my hair and body before hopping out of the shower. I blow dry my hair before putting up in a ponytail, I put on some makeup to cover the bags under my eyes before I walk into the room to see that Mum has set my clothes that I have to wear today. I see the Black Top with the matching Pants, I give a small smile when I see this because Mum always remembers that I hate wearing dresses, I wonder what Ma would have said if she saw this. I quickly put on the outfit to find it fits perfectly even though I was in the hospital when mum brought it. I put my shoes on before I head downstairs to find my Mum staring at her wedding album and quietly sobbing to herself. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck before giving her a little squeeze.

"Thanks, Mija" she says giving me a little squeeze

"Always Mum" I say knowing that she needs to hear this

She gives me a sad smile before standing up and dusting off the imaginary Lint from her outfit, this is when I notice she is wearing the same outfit as me. I go to say something but before I can there is a knock at the door.

"I will be right back Mija" my mum says before she heads to the door.

"Santana" I hear my Auntie Quinn say

"Santana" I hear my Auntie Rachel say

My mum lets them in but doesn't say anything. I hear them walking towards the living room.

"Myca, you look gorgeous and just like your Ma" Auntie Quinn says before pulling me in for a hug.

Thankfully Auntie Rachel doesn't say anything and just gives me a hug then goes back to holding Quinn's Hand.

"Thanks guys" I say with a small smile before wiping imaginary dirt from my pants.

"Well, we better get going" Rachel says grabbing my hand and walking me outside leaving Quinn with my mum.

"They will be right behind us honey" Rachel whispers to me when we get outside.

I just nod before hopping in the car, a few moments later Quinn emerges from the house with my mum in tow. Mum gives me a small smile before she hops into the car beside me where she intertwines our fingers and then she gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"You look amazing Mum" I say as Quinn reverses out of the driveway

"As do you sweetheart" She says but doesn't look at me.

I know why to, I look just like her. I have her Blonde hair, her sparkling Blue eyes, the same face shape, the same forgiving heart and everything else that makes me a permanent reminder of her. I know that it is she isn't doing it on purpose, it just hurts to look at me and not see her in my face especially when I am a carbon copy of her. I am pulled out of my thoughts when the car stops and mum lets go of my hand, I look out the window to see that we have arrived.

**Santana P.O.V**

I am sitting on the couch flicking through my wedding album for the hundredth time, I stop on the photo of Brittany's and me during our first dance I always stop at this one, I see that I have my eyes closed while I rest my head on her shoulder and that she is looking at me like I am the only person in the world. I remember when she woke up at the hospital exactly four days after the accident, she looked at me just like she did in that photo but she always looked at me like that but this time it was different because little did I know that in a few minutes she would tell me that she loved me then her heart would give out and after ten minutes of CPR she would be declared dead.

I feel Myca wrap her arms around my necks before giving me a little squeeze.

"Thanks Mija" I say giving her arms a little squeeze back

"Always" She says before letting go

I stand up and brush the imaginary Lint and dirt from my pants, as I do that I hear a knock at the door.

"I will be right back Mija" I say before heading to get the door

I open the door to find Rachel and Quinn standing on the other side both have sad smiles on their face.

"Santana" Quinn says before giving me a hug, I give her a little squeeze before letting go

"Santana" Rachel says before giving me a small hug.

But I don't say anything instead I let them in before closing the door. After I shut it I hear Quinn talking to Myca

"Myca, you look gorgeous and just like your Ma" Quinn says, I stop in my tracks before turning around and walking into the kitchen where I sit down at the breakfast bar and put my head in my hands.

"Santana, we have to go" I hear Quinn say from the entrance to the kitchen.

"I know, I just need a minute" I whisper out

"Okay, I will wait for you at the door" She says before walking away.

A few seconds later I stand up before brushing my clothes off and walking to the door, where I find Quinn pacing across the hall. When she hears me coming she stops and looks up at me.

"You ready to go S?" She asks me seriously

"As ready as I am going to be" I say brushing my clothes off once again

"You look fine, come on Rachel and Myca are waiting in the car for us" Quinn says before opening the door and motioning for me to walk out. I wait until she locks the door and walks beside me before I head to the car.

"You can do this Santana" She says as we walk to the car

"I don't know if I can" I say looking at her, she grabs me and stops me from walking any further.

"If you can't do it for you, then at least do it for Myca. She has lost just as much as you have and she needs to see that she hasn't lost you too" Quinn says

"I am trying Quinn but she looks exactly like her" I say to her even though I know it is a feeble excuse.

"That's the reason she needs you more than ever, don't you think she doesn't know that every time you look her that you see Brittany? She lost Brittany too Santana, She lost her Mother and every time she looks in the mirror now all she sees in her reflection is Brittany, So stop acting like you are the person that was affected by her death, your daughter is drowning and you can't even see it" Quinn says before walking off and leaving me standing there

I quickly walk to the car, where I see Myca look up at me and I give her a small smile before sliding into the sit next to her. I intertwine our fingers and give her hand a reassuring squeeze before I look out the window.

"You look amazing mum" I hear Myca say to me

"You do too sweetheart" I say but I don't move my eyes from the window until I feel Quinn's gaze on me.

I look up to see her staring at me through the rear view mirror, I sigh and turn to look at Myca but I see that she is looking at the window completely out of it. A few minutes later we arrive at the church, I undo my belt before opening the door and hopping out to see that we are the last to arrive.

"Rach, we better head in" I hear Quinn say

I turn around to see Rachel say something to Myca before helping her straight out her clothes before walking over to Quinn and heading inside.

"Are we going to go in mum?" Myca say to me

"Yeah, it is time to say our goodbyes" I say before turning to her, I see that she bags under her eyes but I don't say anything.

"You look just like your Ma, and she would be so proud of you, you know that right?" I say looking at her properly

"Yeah I do, but I wish we didn't have to do this" she quietly fixing her pant leg

"You ready to do this Mija?" I say turning to face the church

"As ready as I will ever be" Myca say before I wrap my arm around her shoulders and we head towards the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Myca's P.O.V**

I am step out of car and as I am trying to fix my shirt, I realise that my pant leg is caught on my prosthetic, I groan very loudly before leaning down trying to fix it.

"Stupid fucking thing" I say trying to get it out

"Here let me help sweetie" Rachel says before helping me get it out

"Thanks Rach" I say tears brimming my eyes

"Awh sweetie, I have no idea how hard this is on you but Quinn and I are right here whenever you wanna talk okay?" Rachel says before giving a quick hug.

"Thank you" I whisper as she does a quick fixing of my shirt and pants again just as Quinn asks her to head inside with her, she gives me a small smile before walking over Quinn and disappearing inside the church.

"Are we going to go in mum?" I say to mum

"Yeah, it is time to say our goodbyes" Mum says before turning to me,

"You look just like your Ma, and she would be so proud of you, you know that right?" Mum says looking me up and down

"Yeah I do, but I wish we didn't have to do this" I say quietly before readjusting my pant leg

"You ready to do this Mija?" She says turning to face the church

"As ready as I will ever be" I say then I feel her wrap my arm around my shoulders and we head towards the door.

When we get inside I see all of my Aunts and Uncles, I see Puck or as I call him Noah stand up before walking over to us and giving each a hug before leading us to our seats. I sit down with Noah on my Left and my Mum on my right, I stare at my feet for a few seconds before I look up to the podium where I see a picture of her sitting across from her coffin and as I look at her smiling face, I barely notice the tears that are slowly falling down my face.

I can't remember the majority of the service, I can remember all of my family's speeches though. As Quinn finishes hers, I know I am next up and then I hear the priest start talking.

"Now, we will hear from Brittany's daughter Myca" He says before moving away from the podium.

I quietly stand up before walking up and taking my place in front of my family and friends.

"I have been thinking about what to write for this speech for weeks, but I couldn't think of a single thing because how can you prepare yourself for something like this, how can you prepare to lose your mother?

I could talk about now great a mother she was but if you knew her then you would already know that I am her pride and joy, that even if I failed she would still tell me now proud she was time after time. I know that as you all look at me, you see her standing here because as she always used to say I was her photocopy and I was her second chance to mark a on this world.

I could talk about how I miss her every second of everyday and how every time I look in the mirror that instead of seeing me I see her looking back at me with a smile that could light the night sky or that when she died I lost a piece of me that I will get back because it has gone with to wherever she is, so that every time she misses me she has a part of me there to remind her that I miss her too and the day I get to see her again, will be the day that I get that part of me back but until that happens, I have keep going knowing that somewhere and somehow that she is smiling down at me, when things get hard she will give the push I need to make it through because that is Mother's do and even though she might not be here anymore to do it herself, she will find some crazy way to do it so that I know I am never alone in this horrible world.

I could tell how I wish that it was me that died instead of her but what use will that do, it won't bring her back, it won't take away the pain that I feel every day, it wouldn't change the reason we are all here today and it sure as hell won't change the fact that I lost one of the most important people in my life and that I will never get her back.

I miss you Ma and I know you are probably yelling from wherever you are and telling us all that we will be okay but right now in this moment, we need to grieve because all us lost a friend, sister, soulmate and mother so if you could let us grieve even if it is just for today that would be great.

I Love you so much and I wish I could have to the chance to tell you that before you died but this will just have to do" I say and I realise that my tears have finally dried up as I slowly walk down to my Ma's picture and give it a small kiss before I head back to my seat.

After I sit down, Noah wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a big hug before he whispers "That was great Kiddo." I just nod my head as my eyes tear up again, I feel my mum stand up and then I hear the sound of her heels as she walks to the podium. I pull myself out of Noah's grip and turn to face my mum, as I look at her I see that she has dried tears on her face but that will change in a few moments.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I watch as Myca finishes up her speech before she walks down and kisses Britt's picture, She walks back to where we are sitting like a robot, I let out a small sigh as the priest walks up to the podium but I choose to ignore that when I see Puck hugging Myca before I hear whisper to her "That was great kiddo" I let out a small smile before I stand up and walk up to the podium. When I reach the top and look out into the crowd I see Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes and Sam, Puck and his girlfriend Christine, Mike and Tina, Will and Emma with their child, Coach Sue and her daughter Robin, Rachel and Quinn and then I finally look at my daughter Myca but all I can see is Britt smiling at me.

"Today is the day, we say goodbye to one of the most beautiful people in the world Brittany." I let out a small laugh before I continue my speech "I had this big speech planned where I would tell you all the great things she was and how many lives she had affected but as I look out, I realise that everyone who knew Brittany knows that she was one of a kind and how there is was no one else in this world like her except for our beautiful Daughter Myca. Brittany was the most kind hearted person in this world but more importantly she was my inspiration to become who I am today because without her I wouldn't have turned out to be who I am and I wouldn't have the family I do today. To the people who know Brittany, Myca and Me, you would know that there is nothing more important to me than them even now as I stand here saying goodbye to my Wife, my soulmate and more importantly the mother to my child. Brittany was a bright light in this horrible place, she shouldn't have died so early in her but if I know Brittany which I do, she wouldn't want us to crying over her rather she would want us to be celebrating her life because she got everything she ever wanted out of it. So today we can grieve because we have lost such a beautiful person but tomorrow we have to smile and make her proud because even though she may not be here anymore, she is with us in our hearts and in all our memories we have with her. I love you so much Britts and one day I will be able to hold you again but for now I will have make do with our memories until I see you again and I will try to get there as soon as I possibly can, but first I have to look after our daughter and make sure that she is brought up the way you always intended." I say with tears running down my face, I walk down to where she is and place a kiss on her picture before heading back to my seat.

I wrap my arms around Myca and Pull her into a long hug before I whisper to her.

"I am sorry for not being here when you need me" I say to her as I say holding her tight.

"It's okay mum, you lost her too" she whispers back to me before she hugs me back

"No, we both lost her" I say placing a kiss on her forehead, I see out of corner of eye that Quin is smiling at me.


	4. Chapter 3

**I know, I have been very slack... I am sorry but here is a chapter for all of you! I will be updating more often hopefully but anyway enjoy -Jealouslyisthegreeneyedmonster**

**SANTANA P.O.V**

Three Months, three long excruciating months…been since I talked to her, saw her breathtaking smile, held her in my arms as we both drifted off to sleep every night and it hurts so much.

They say that grieving has 5 stages the first is bargaining which I did when faced with the prospect of losing both my daughter and my wife, then there is Denial which luckily enough I am past this stage, then there is the Anger and this the stage where I am stuck because I am so angry at the world for taking away Brittany and I am angry at Brittany for fighting hard enough and leaving Myca and me. I brought out of my internal monologue by the sound of my phone, I pull it out to see that my mum is trying to face time me.

"Hey mum" I say her face appears on my screen

_"Hey Sweetie, do you have a minute?"_ She asks

"Yeah, I have just gone on my lunch break, is everything okay?" I ask worriedly

_"I am worried about Myca, how is she at home?"_ Mum asks me

"Myca has shutdown, she rarely talks anymore and if she does it only because someone has spoken to her first. I try to be there for her but she won't let me in it is like I am causing her to feel this pain but there is this girl named Lexi at her rehab centre that she opening up to, she seems spend a lot time helping Myca with her prosthetic and that Myca really brightens up when Lexi is around, and I know it is sad but I am jealous of Lexi not in a way where I think she is stealing my daughter but in the sense that I wish it was me that Myca would open up to. She talks to Rachel on the phone a lot too but every time I ask either of them what they are talking about they tell me it is nothing, I feel like I am that one kid in the friendship group that doesn't know about the inside joke and usually that inside joke is about me. I have tried to get the answers from Q but she always says "When Myca is ready she will tell you, I am not going to violate the trust we have because you are a bit paranoid Santana." It is really starting to get on my nerves…. I just don't know what to do anymore Mum" I say to mum.

_"Mija, Myca has lost a lot and if we don't try to snap her out of this depression it won't end well. Right now she isn't accepting what has happened to her, Myca is a smart girl but she needs all of us to show her we are here otherwise we could lose her forever"_ Mum says back to me

"I know but every time I try to get something out of her she pushes me away, I just wish we could move away or start somewhere where new were she could start to move on because if I find it hard being in that house, I am practically begging for longer shifts so I don't have to stay there for to long during the day, so I can't imagine how Myca is feeling being trapped in the house and only leaving to go to her Rehab." I say with a sigh into the phone

_"Move back home then Mija"_ Mum says back

"Mum, I just can't pick up and leave Boston at the drop of a hat, I have my job and Myca has her rehab and school here. I can't move that far away" I say back automatically

_"Mija, all your friends live here with your godchildren, your father, me and Brittany's parents still live here and there is openings at the hospital here. It is perfect, you and Myca get to be closer to family, and you get out of that house and come here to start a fresh"_ Mum says back

"Yeah, I guess but I would have to run pass Myca" I say in a last ditch attempt to avoid going home

_"Who do you think gave me this idea? Myca is drowning in Boston, everyone can see it and this will be the best thing for you guys. So what do you say Mija" _Mum says with her Lopez smirk on her face

"I should have known, I will see what I can do but right now I have to get back to being a doctor and no talking about this to Myca until I figure out what I am going to do. Bye Mum, I love you and I will talk to you soon" I say before ending the call, I quickly throw away my rubbish before heading back into the hospital and up to the rehab centre.

I walk into the elevator which luckily enough empty and press the button to fifth floor but before the doors can close an arm shoots through. I pull out my phone to check the time, it says it is 2:25pm that means I still have twenty minutes before my shifts ends for today.

"Dr Lopez right?" I hear someone ask

I look up to see a woman in about her mid-twenties who is dress in light grey scrubs with tells me she is a first year intern.

"Lopez- Pierce actually" I say after giving her the once over

"Sorry I didn't know, I just wanted to tell you that Brain tumour you removed this morning in surgery, that was like the best surgery I have seen since I started here" She says

"Thanks, it was a hard tumour to remove" I say with a brief nod

"I am Doctor Hardy First year resident, I just transferred from Seattle" She says before we shake hands

Finally the elevator opens up to the rehab floor, so I say a quick goodbye before I hop out of the elevator. I walk towards the gym which is at the end of floor, as I get to the door I spot Myca running on the treadmill with her prosthetic on and from here it looks like she isn't having a problem with it, which causes me to let out a small smile before I open the door. I walk in, just as Myca looks up from treadmill and when she sees me, she sends me a huge smile and a wave before turning off the treadmill. She hops off and wipes her face with a towel before she walks over to me.

"Hey, looking good on that treadmill Mija" I say when she finally reaches me

"Thanks mum, hey I was wondering if we could talk when you finish your shift?" she says trying to catch her breath

"Well luck for you, my shift just ended and I was coming to see if you were done for the day?" I say after she finally catches her breath

"Yeah, I will just have a quick shower to get rid of this sweat and I will be back" She says looking at me

"Well, I still have to change from my scrubs and leave some instructions for the nurses about some of my patients, so I will meet you back here in 45 minutes?" I say

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan Mum, so back here in 45 minutes?" She says with a smile

I nod before I turn on my heels and head for the elevator.

**Myca's P.O.V**

I watched as mum left the rehab centre, before I turned and headed to the showers. I take a long shower before I hop out and change into my jeans, hoodie and put on my shoes. I grab my backpack and walk out, waving goodbye to everyone as I leave. When I hit the Elevator, I spot mum waiting for me just beside the doors.

"What did you need to talk about Mija?" Mum asks me when I reach her

"I want to move to Lima, I am not coping here... I don't have friends, I can't go to school… I am stuck in the house all day and it is driving me crazy" I whisper out

"Well, I was thinking the exact same thing… We both need a fresh start" Mum says before pulling me into a tight hug

"Thanks mum" I whisper into the hug.

"Always, but there is a condition to this" She says finally pulling away

"What is it?" I ask my voice wavering with worry

"You need to be more open with me, you are shutting down and pushing me away, I can't lose you too sweetie and your Ma wouldn't want you to be torturing yourself over something, you had no control over" She says as we start our walk towards her car.

"I can't help it, if I hadn't be in such a rush to get home like I was, we could have left a few minutes later and she would still be here." I say quietly

"Myca, look at me, this isn't your fault, the driver who crashed into the car fault that is who you should be putting the blame on not yourself" Mum says to me after pulling me to a stop.

I just walk the final few metres to the car before hopping the front seat and staring out the window.

"This is what I am talking about Myca, you can't keep shutting me out. I can't lose you" mum whispers before starting the car.

I don't answer, I just enter my own thoughts until we pull up at home… I quickly hop out before walking to the front and unlocking it…

"Myca please, you can't keep everything bottled up… It will kill you" Mum says as I reach the bottom of the stairs

"Shut up, stop trying to change me into you" I snap back at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mum asks me trying not to let her anger come through

"You took down all of her pictures, you barely look at me anymore and I know you are asking for extra hours at the hospital… It is like you don't want her or me to exist, so my bad if I cope with the death of my mother differently to how you do, but stop trying to force me to get over in a heartbeat" I say before I ran upstairs and slam my bedroom behind me.


End file.
